Black Lotus
About Black Lotus is an extremely prestigious guild that was originally founded about 9 months after the game's initial release by a large group of players who for the most part were all either guild leaders from high ranking guilds or officers from high ranking guilds. These players disliked how a lot of the top guilds in the game were running and conducting themselves, so wanting to create a fun and pure yet powerful guild; Black Lotus was born. Recruitment If you want to join Black Lotus, send a PM to Trotster on LINE or send a PM to him on Kongregate here. Do not apply in the comments section here. We have no requirements for joining our guild other than the fact that you must have downloaded the app LINE. We are simply looking for players who are all around awesome people that can perform extremely well during wars and raids. And even better if you live in a fairly unique timezone or have a skill that you think could serve useful to the guild. Thank you. Guild War Rankings Guild Roster (Last Updated On 8/13/14) *trotster - Trotster is the founder and leader of Black Lotus. Trotster was the highest ranking officer at a Top 10 guild named SithLords but was kicked by the leader out of fear that the guild would want Trotster as the new leader of SithLords. He then joined up with a Top 5 guild named DireTide and a similar situation occured. Displeased with the dishonorable and underhanded ways so many top guilds such as his were conducting themselves, he decided to create the pure, unique, and flat out awesome guild we now know as Black Lotus. * - Gouldie was the leader of a Top 50 guild named ColbyCocaine, but dismantled the guild and so he could go on to help lead Black Lotus. Gouldie is now Trotster's right hand man and the highest ranking officer in the guild. *Amaleika *benxxer - Benxxer used to be a high ranking officer at TyrantLegends back when it was a Top 3 guild, but left the guild annoyed with what it had become. He later found himself in Black Lotus, a guild after his own heart. *ewoksgirl *Fargame124 *jcp-2010 *JiriM17 *pengrrrr *valhallaswrath *Wolfschanze - Wolfschanze used to be a high ranking officer at TyrantLegends back when it was a Top 3 guild, but left the guild annoyed with what it had become. He later found himself in Black Lotus, a guild after his own heart. *xorn000 *!:RaNdOm:! *bhas5526 *Brentasskicker *ChannelFireball *Chanponleuroth *Crazi_knight *CupDeJoe *DavidM1319 *Delboy844 *Die10003 *DionQ *dirle *DominikL26 *EagerForDeath *Excoriator *FloydW3 *Howling1 *JohnnyBananaseed *jtsrage *kooskoos1 *KrisM46 *kyotosomo - Kyotosomo was the guild leader of a notable Top 25 guild named DaddyGuild. This guild was also previously named ButDaddyItHurts and before it fell apart it was named Roanoke. The guild fell apart after the Typhoon's Downfall War due to a series of horribly unfortunate events and drama. The guild was originally created January 2014 and fell apart June 2014. Afterwards Kyotosomo went on to join up with Black Lotus and help manage anything that had to do with the guild that was technological. *lepkrazy *MichaelL515 *NicholasC192 *NickH267 *rastabasta *RighteousStorm *rimeagle *Ronnie535 *Rowenn552 *steel_hydra * TimeWalker - TimeWalker was a co-founder of The Brotherhood and the guild leader of a Top 25 guild in The Brotherhood know as Kriminal, before it fell apart (coincidentally the same day as DaddyGuild did). After leaving the broken guild displeased with all the drama and strife, he layer found a guild free of all the drama he hated ever so much; Black Lotus. *ToniV16 *TrevorW59 *valenkaP *VertigoMusic Category:Guild